Sign systems for displaying banners are well known. Such sign systems are frequently used by retailers and other commercial establishments to advertise feature products, sales events, and special offers. Banners of this type may be displayed within a commercial establishment, but are also very frequently mounted outside of the commercial establishment, such as high up on an exterior wall where they may be readily viewed at a distance by prospective customers at ground level.
In many such sign installations it is desirable to be able to replace the specific advertising banner frequently, for example to promote seasonal products, or sales events that coincide with various holidays or other special occasions. For signs that are mounted at high levels, this can present a significant challenge. In some cases, the use of portable ladders would be impractical or unsafe, as for example due to inclement weather or excessive height. Fixed ladders may also present a security risk. Specialized mobile elevating equipment may be used to provide access to elevated display signs, but such equipment is very costly.
The object of the present invention is to obviate or mitigate these and other disadvantages of accessing known sign systems for displaying banners.